


Pied Piper

by MindtheGap



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe-Supernatural, Illness, Kidfic, M/M, alluded to magic, choppy timeline, no hockey au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindtheGap/pseuds/MindtheGap
Summary: His visions aren't working like they used to, his shifter husband seems distant and their cubs are acting off.Or is it him who is acting off? He can't tell any longer.





	Pied Piper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hockeyallthehockey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeyallthehockey/gifts).

Sid's head throbs and he groans softly while lifting his hand to rub at the throbbing ache forming at his brow. He can feel where Zhenya had busked a quick kiss to his temple on the way out this morning, but everything else aches. He leans forward to press his head against the cool glass window, then squints his eyes open long enough to try and see his son and daughter sprinting out of the small school building. 

His 7 year old twins are sprinting towards the car. They are about 15 feet away when the a sharp throb hits his head. His eyes fill with water and he blinks rapidly trying to clear away the tears. The light seems different and the sky darker and Sid shakes his head trying to clear away the dimness. The car door opens and Sid can see Dima clambering in. There's a frown on his face, his young face drawn too serious as he stares out the window. 

Sid adjusts his glance in the rear view mirror to take in Caroline but her seat is empty-the car seat missing. 

A spike of anxiety pierces his heart and Sid whirls in his seat while demanding where Caroline had gone. Dima looks up at Sid with a confused expression. Sid watches as Dima glances next to him and follows his game.

"Dad, I'm right here." Caroline speaks up worriedly from the seat Sid swore had just been empty and now sits his daughter. Her tired droopy eyes filled with concern. No hint of a game in progress. 

The headache thrums deeper in his head.

"Oh, alright, baby girl." Sid glances out at the emptying parking lot. He sighs, he figures he has enough time to get home before the migraine might hit. Sid looks back at Dima and Caroline in the mirror, checking that they both are present. That Dima's face doesn't have the long drawn expression as he looks out the window and that Caroline is only quiet as she scrolls through the book on her tablet. 

Sid pulls away from the curb and makes his way cautiously home. The headache lessens but doesn't fully abate by the time he gets home. He knows its ok though because Zhenya will be home soon.  
**

"Sidney, you can't drive when headaches!" Zhenya growls as he paces in front of their bed. Sid is sitting at the head of his side of their bed, his knees pulled into his chest so he can press his forehead to the ice pack resting on his knees. 

"I know," Sid grumbled. 

"Baby, you not feel good." The bed dips and Sid knows Zhenya is leaning across the bed. Can feel as his head rests near Sid's hip then as a hand moves to gently grasp Sid's ankle and rubs a slow circle against the ankle bone. He can feel Zhenya's worry rolling off him in waves and it feels almost suffocating. 

"I hate that you have to worry so much about me right now, Zhenya." Sid groans, letting his torso lean just a tad towards the warmth coming from Zhenya's near body.

"You worry about me- same way. Remember when-" Sidney groans as Zhenya's words garble into a white noise that flows with the gentle throb behind his head. Zhenya's words seem to move back into the correct frequency and Sid furrows his brow. 

Something is different.

The light seems brighter and the ice pack is not as frozen in his hands. Zhenya is standing at the front of the bed. He is pacing back and forth and slowly taking off his suit jacket and unknotting his tie. He is avoiding looking at Sid, his lips drawn in a serious expression.

He can feel every hair stand up on the back of his arms.

"This case so bad, Sid." Zhenya groans finally and let's himself flop on his back across the bed. He tilts his head up to look at Sid upside down with a mournful expression. His eyes droopier and more bloodshot then Sid has seen since the twins were infants. "You know I not say to hurt you, but I miss your vision. We really use your help right now." Sid whimpers as Zhenya stares at him with a resignation that cuts through Sid's heart.

There's a dull throb in Sid's temple as he holds Zhenya's gaze. Sid jerks his head in a quick movement to acknowledge the comment. He misses his visions but he misses the time his head didn't stop him from functioning.  
***

"Daddy!" Sid bolts up from the couch as he hear's Caroline's terrified call. He rushes upstairs towards the kids' room and readies himself for any type of disaster that may be waiting for him in the room.

"Caro? Dima?" Sid calls as a warning as he turns the corner. His heart still beating in his throat. He hears the front door slam shut and freezes in the doorway for the kids' room. He glances into the room to find Dima sitting with a book while Caroline was working on a Lego set. She is holding a lego brick mid air and stares at Sid concerningly. 

"Hey, Dad." Dima watches Sid with a gaze far beyond his 7 years. Caroline tilts her head to the side before jumping to her feet, stepping around the legos, and grabbing Sid'a hand. He tries not to recoil as he feels the ice cold touch.

"Are you ok, Daddy?" Caroline questions as she looks up at Sid while squeezing his hand. Ice like tendrils wrapping around his arm where her fingers grasp him. Sid looks down at Caroline and feels the pressure shift from his heart in his chest to his head drumming. A rhythm he can almost chase but is unsure how. His vision blurs and Caroline along with it. 

He blinks hard as he tries to see past an image of Caroline licking an ice cream cone before shifting back to his daughter's worried face.

"Dima, call Papa!" Sid tries to tell her not to worry, but his mouth suddenly feels like it's full of cotton. He shuts his eyes and let's himself sink slowly down the door frame before putting his head between his knees and tries to breathe.

Time moves, it has to. The light behind his eyes doesn't feel as bright, but the kids have been leaning against him for however long he has been sat there. He jolts as he feels Zhenya's hand on his shoulder. There's a strain on Zhenya's face that comes from being worried for a long time. Sid knows part of the strain is from him. But his hair standing on end screams of another cause. 

"I'm worry so much, Sid. Dimka call and I hear Lishka so worry. Need find you better doctor. You only getting worse." Sid nods and rolls himself gently so he presses his face against Zhenya's shoulder. Allowing himself to breathe deeply of his husband's scent. 

"I hate this. Zhenya. Take my mind off of this," Sid can hear the whine in his own voice. "Please." 

"I work such big case now, Sidka. Is most big." Zhenya pauses for Sid to nod knowing how much Sid likes the drone of Zhenya's voice as he talks about work. "People disappear and we not find them. Is like a trail made on map. First only one kid go away is not big deal. Of course is horrible for family, but not look like-" Zhenya's voice jumbles again and a blinding white light settles behind Sid's eyes. He tries to grasp his fingers into whatever part of Zhenya he can reach but its not working. He feels nothing. Almost unmoored and alone when he knows a moment ago he was wrapped in Zhenya's arms.  
**

"Oh man, Sid, you're husband. Man oh man!" Kris laughs and claps Sid's back. "Stupidest and bravest man I've ever met. Cannot believe he ran in there." Sidney glances across the room where Zhenya is blushing and laughing with his colleagues. His arm is in a sling and theres a bandaid covering the stitches on his cheek. But hes smiling and alive. 

"So get this, this dude was using an ice cream truck and a ukelele to some how coerce people into coming with him." Kris laughs again. "Its like the weirdest thing because I couldn't move when I heard it, but then there's Malkin sprinting after the truck like some rabid bear. The look on the prep's face when he realized there was a fucking bear chasing the truck was just hilarious." Sid chuckles with Kris, but doesn't take his eyes off his husband. 

"He's pretty damn amazing." Sid sighs. Zhenya glances towards Sid, their eyes locking across the room and and a small smile lifts the corner of Zhenya's mouth. "Excuse me, bud." Sid excuses himself and makes his way towards Zhenya.

"Kris tell story again?" Zhenya grumbles as he slips an arm around Sid's waist and pulls him against him. 

"Can't believe you shifted to catch him." Sid says with disbelief before leaning forward to kiss Zhenya's jaw. "I love you so much. You make me worry sometimes though."

Zhenya smiles and wraps his other arm around Sid before resting his chin on Sid's head. "Yes, but is best job. Get worry about you and our cubs, but it mean you mine. You best. You worry most about me and cubs. But is ok." Zhenya tilts his head so his lips are pressed against Sid's hair. "Also mean get best husband. Husband who celebrate after finish best case."

Sid laughs and presses himself closer to Zhenya. "Sure, bud, keep telling yourself that." Sid smiles as Zhenya presses a kiss to Sid's temple. Right where he can feel a distant throb of ache.

**  
"Sid?" Sid blinks and tries to adjust his eyes to the dark bedroom. He's sitting up un bed covered in sweat. Zhenya is pushed up on his forearm while shaking Sid's arm. "Baby, what wrong?"

Sid shakes his head and tries to focus on whatever might have woke him up. He starts to lean back when he hears the soft strains of Somewhere Over the Rainbow on a ukelele out on the street. He throws himself from the bed and rushes down the hall to his children's room. 

Both beds are empty.

He feels Zhenya behind him as he mutters to himself "no" repeatedly. He grabs Zhenya's hand and rushes downstairs Dima is standing in the doorway staring at the street. Sid falls to his knees next to Dima and pulls him against his chest. 

"Dimka? Where Caro?" Dima let's out a soft sob and points towards the street. Sid looks out and can just see the brake lights out on the street. All the lights have gone out on their normally well lit street. 

A car door slams and Sid's head aches as he hears his daughter scream: 

Daddy!

Before a burst of fur pushes him back in the house before taking off down the street.

Sid sinks to his knees and pulls Dima into his arms. Dima clutches at Sid's sleep shirt.

There's a roar in the distance, the sounds of brakes being slammed and a vehicle swerving hard before a loud crunch of metal on metal can be heard in the distance. Sid pulls Dima closer and makes soothing sounds trying to calm both himself and his son.

The silence of pre dawn adds to the unease of the sudden stillness. The lack of lights turning on, the lack of worried noises. Even the lack of hitched breathing from Dima, leaves Sid on edge. 

Sid stares in the direction Zhenya had rushed and tries to keep his breathing even. It's more difficult to keep the rapid beating of his heart from interrupting the tense rhythm of his breaths. 

The silence continues and Sid closes his eyes and presses his face into the top of Dima's head.

A scratchy huff echoes through the silent streets. Sid's head jerks up and he turns to face the noise.

At the end of the street Sid can make out the hulking bear skin of his husband. His lumbering gait recognizable as he shifts left to right to left again, but it seems off in an unidentifiable way. As Zhenya comes closer, Sid can see that Zhenya is carrying something in his mouth, something furry.

Sid's breath hitches and he squeezes Dima before moving to stand. He freezes as Dima refuses to let go. Sid lifts Dima onto his hip and moves quickly towards Zhenya.

Zhenya stops under the street light by their drive way. Sid can see the body draped over his back along with the cub being carried in his mouth. Sid drops to his knees next to Zhenya and presses his face into Zhenya's thick furry neck. Dima reaches out at the same time as Sid to pet at Caroline's fur. She makes small noises but remains still in Zhenya's hold. 

"Zhenya," Sid whispers as he nuzzles further into Zhenya's fur. Zhenya snuffs loudly and leans his head closer to Sid ad Dima before making a relaxed noise. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Took the prompt of: Its 3am and you wake up to an ice cream truck's jangle on the street, realizing the slamming of the front door was what woke you and you think of your daughter with ice running down your back.


End file.
